Remember me
by Theatrefreakazoid1143
Summary: Remember me when you eat meat and on my birthday...


Remember me when it rains

Carly

A year, 2 months, and 28 days since the accident. It wasn't my fault, everyone kept telling me, but yet I remained guilty in my heart. If hadn't wanted to be there early, she would still be here with us. She was a great friend. An amazing person. She deserved to live, I should have been the one to leave. I will always remember her last words to me… "Remember me when it rains"

_[Flashback]_

"_Carl's I don't get it. Why do we have to be at school 45 minutes early? I could be stuffing my face with ham if you had left me alone!" Sam cried as she climbed into the passenger seat of Carly's car. _

"_Because Sam. If we go at normal time I would have to drag you to class and it will be easier if we just go early!" Carly snapped losing her patience. _

"_Fine" Sam Grumbled. _

"_So… do you and Freddie have a date on Saturday night?" Carly asked her best friend._

"_Carly, just because were dating now doesn't mean I have to spend every living minute of my life with him"_

"_Whatever…" Carly smiled. Then her cell phone rang. Carly fumbled for her phone taking her eyes off the road for a split second. _

"_CARLY LOOK OUT!" Sam screamed in fear. The car swerved and hit a lamppost on the side of the road that came crashing down on the car. Right on the passenger side of the car_

"_CARLY! HELP ME IM TRAPPED!" Sam was crying in fear. _

"_Okay Sam calm down… I'll call the police" Carly was crying too. She dialed 911 on her phone and talked to the operator who said that the police were on their way._

"_Carly I'm cold" Sam said quietly. Carly looked over at her and saw that she was slowly turning blue. _

"_Sam just hold on for a few more minutes" Carly sobbed._

"_Carly…. I'm… trying…" _

_the police came minutes later and pulled them both out of the car. Carly was checked out and was fine. The ambulance that arrived rushed Sam to the hospital and the police and Carly followed…_

"_God this cant be it." Carly prayed _

_[End flashback]_

Freddie

1 year, 2 months, and 28 days since I got the phone call. Sam. Hurt. Dying. I jumped in my car and raced against time to the hospital. I had to get there in time. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't.

I remember walking up to her room, dreading what I might find. I burst into her hospital room finding Carly and Spencer watching over her.

_[Flashback]_

"_Freddie!" Carly cried jumping up from the chair she was sitting in. I ignored her._

"_Sam how are you!" I cried in panic. _

"_Hurt." She gave me a weak smile. "Guys I know I don't have much time left. There's no point in hiding it from me. And I just want to let you guys know that I love you guys…" her voice gave out._

"_Sam you have to hold on!" Spencer was crying too._

"_I'm trying…" her little voice said. "Carly, you are an amazing person. I know that you are going to have an amazing life, even if I'm not here. Spencer, you make me smile and are like my older brother and have made me a little less mean and broken over the past years and I thank you for that. Freddie… I love you so much… more than you know… because of you, I've had something worth living for." _

"_Sam you don't have to say goodbye. The doctors are trying to save you" Spencer told her._

"_I know… hey guys, don't… don't forget me when I'm gone… remember my birthday and whenever you eat meat. I would like that."_

"_Sam" Carly choked on her own tears. _

"_Guys… remember me…. When it rains…" and then she was gone. _

_[End flashback]_

Spencer

Sam was buried a day later. The small number of people at her funeral, were all holding back tears because the edgy blonde had all touched them in some way. She wasn't the best person in the world but if she loved someone, she was the girl you would never want to let go. I loved her like a sister and Carly did too. Freddie said to me after her funeral that he thought that Sam was going to be the one he married and spent his life with. I couldn't imagine what losing your true love would be like. We remember Sam, when we eat ham, and when her birthday rolls around. And when it rains, I think we all cry hoping that she's in a better place.

No one

What would you do if God wanted your best friend? Would you cry for them or beg them to hold on? Would you curse God or pray for him to take you instead?


End file.
